A Daydream Away
by disappearingirl96
Summary: Alison makes amends for her comments to Emily in the locker room over ice cream in the Fields' kitchen. Oneshot. Emison :)


**Hi guys, this is my first fan fic. I love Emison as a pairing, and I was randomly inspired to write. Any feedback is appreciated so please review :)**

Alison DiLaurentis loved nothing more than time alone with Emily Fields. It didn't come along often enough, she reflected with a scowl. She had gotten lucky today though. It was a boiling hot Tuesday in August, and Spencer, Aria and Hanna had all decided that they were going to hibernate indoors for the day. Not Ali though. When she realised that none of the others were in the mood for anything exciting, she had texted Emily, who had mentioned that there was a whole tub of ice cream at her house waiting to be eaten. Alison had agreed to come over in an instant, but now she was starting to feel slightly nervous.

This wasn't how it usually was. Usually Alison was the one who made Emily nervous, something she was all too aware of. It hadn't taken long for Alison to become aware of the way that Emily's eyes always lingered on her just a second longer than anyone else, or how Emily always had a sweet smile on her face when they were together. Alison reflected with a hint of shame that she had used this to her advantage, manipulating Emily, using her power over her and knowing that Emily would never resist her. Alison now knew that all that time she had been manipulating Emily as a way of protecting her own feelings, because she always had a soft spot for the athletic brunette that she was afraid to show.

"Hey Em" she said as she entered the Field's kitchen. She felt her breath hitch back as she saw Emily standing in very short shorts and a crop top, leaning against the kitchen bench and licking a spoon of ice cream.

Emily turned and beamed at Ali, gesturing towards the tub of ice cream. "Help yourself or I'll eat the lot".

Alison laughed lightly as she grabbed a spoon and filled a bowl herself. As she ate, she looked up and saw Emily softly smiling at her, and Ali could feel her heart skip a beat as she smiled back. Ali sighed as she realised that she hadn't even been in the house for five minutes, and already Emily's presence was affecting her. These moments always brought her back to the time when Alison had first begun realised that she may have returned Emily's feelings. She had no idea that it wasn't just her who had taken notice though.

_Alison may not have known, but Spencer… of course Spencer knew. Spencer was the one who had confronted Alison about her feelings for Emily, the feelings which Alison herself had been too scared to even think about. Of course Spencer would be the one to notice, she had always been too smart for her own good._

_It had been just a typical Thursday afternoon as Alison and Spencer walked home from school. Just before they reached Alison's house, Spencer pulled her aside._

"_What's going on between you and Emily?" she had asked out of nowhere._

"_What, what are you talking about?" Alison had been caught completely off guard. She hated this feeling, she was always the one in control. Spencer's question had rocked her to the core, she had no idea that anybody else would realise. Of course, Emily's infatuation with Alison was obvious to anybody with eyes, but Alison never thought anybody would pick up on the fact that Alison had been drawn a lot closer to Emily in recent times._

_Spencer had just raised one eyebrow in response to Alison's feigned ignorance. Once Alison saw that eyebrow, she knew she was gone._

_Alison remembered how she had kicked the grass underneath her feet and mumbled "I don't even know Spence. Probably nothing". Then she had walked – no, ran – towards her house. She just had to escape that conversation. It wasn't about getting away from Spencer, but already that conversation was making her heart pound in her chest. She desperately needed time to think. Why had that question affected her so much? Why did it matter if people thought something was going on between her and Emily? Just before she reached her door though, she had heard Spencer call out_

"_Ali?"_

_Alison remembered how she had paused, one foot on her front doorstep, not knowing what Spencer would say next, and not knowing if she wanted to hear it. _

"_Don't hurt her". Alison turned around, and she saw the steely resolve in Spencer's eyes from the edge of the footpath._

"_I would never" – she had started to say, but Spencer just gave her a sad little smile, and something about that smile had stopped Alison from finishing her sentence._

And although she had truly believed in that moment that she could never hurt Emily, she_ did. _When Emily kissed her in the library that day, Alison had realised that Emily's feelings towards her were not one sided. She remembered how her heart was pounding during that kiss, and how she tingled afterwards. That had never happened with any guys she had kissed, _never. _Those feelings came as a shock to Alison, and they made her nervous. Alison Dilaurentis _hated _being nervous.

So as a way to get rid of her nervousness, she had pushed Emily away. In the locker room later that day, she told Emily that the kiss didn't mean anything, that it was just practice for the real thing. When Alison decided to push Emily away, she thought it would be the right thing to do. But just after she said it, when she saw Emily's face drop, the way her eyes had filled with tears and how the brunette had done her best to cover them up but instead just failed miserably, Alison realised she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Straight away, she wanted nothing more than to tell Emily that it was a lie, she was joking, and that it meant _everything _to her. Instead, she had too much damn _pride, _and couldn't go back on what she had said. So she had left Emily with a broken heart, and tried unsuccessfully to deny that her own heart was broken as well.

Now she realised why Spencer had given her that sad smile as she warned Alison not to hurt Emily. To Spencer, it was inevitable.

And now here she was, eating ice cream in Emily's kitchen, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Alison loved it how the athletic brunette had taken 4 huge scoops straight out of the tub, giggling as she claimed it gave her "energy" for swimming. Once they finished with their bowls, they looked over and saw the rest of the tub of ice cream just sitting away on the bench.

Alison grabbed the tub of ice cream and her spoon, sliding her back down the bench as she went to sit on the floor. Emily giggled and sat next to Alison. Alison gasped as Emily's bare leg pressed against her own as she leant forward to scoop out the ice cream. She had known her feelings for Emily had never gone away, but she wasn't expecting herself to be suddenly aware of every fibre of Emily's being.

Alison smiled softly as Emily scooped the ice cream, laughing that her coach would kill her if she saw her doing this. She loved it how sweet innocent Emily became an entirely different person when she was in the pool, how she became fierce and competitive, before reverting back to her old self the second the race was over. She loved it how there was nobody on earth as loyal as Emily, how Emily would see the good in everyone, even herself in her darkest moments. She loved it how she never had to pretend to be anyone else with Emily. With the others, she always felt as though she had to be Queen Bee Alison, never showing her softer side to anyone. She loved it how Emily flicked her hair back as she leant back against the bench, exposing just the slightest bit of her neck to Alison. She loved it how Emily was grinning as she told a story about her swim meet, with a tiny piece of ice cream on the corner of her mouth…

Without thinking, without even realising, Alison leant forward and kissed Emily right on the lips. Everything she said in the locker room was a distant memory to her as their lips met. Those comments in the locker room, they were what she didn't mean. Not the kiss, not her dreams of running away with Emily to Paris, she meant all of that.

Emily barely responded to the kiss at first, and Alison realised that she was shocked, that Emily had believed every word that Alison had said to her that day in the locker room. Alison became determined to make Emily forget everything she had said that day, to understand how she truly felt. She leant forward into the kiss, putting one hand on Emily's cheek not even caring as the ice cream tub went flying onto the kitchen floor.

It was only then that Emily began to respond. Then it was Alison's turn to be shocked, as Emily kissed her ferociously. She never expected that Emily would be capable of that sort of kiss, that Emily could evoke such passion. Again Alison was filled with regret about her comments in the locker room, as she was starting to get a feel of just how much she had truly hurt Emily. It was as though Emily was putting all of her heartbreak from that day into this kiss. Alison was surprised as Emily imitated contact with her tongue, and again, Alison was in the weaker position when it came to Emily. After a few seconds, she pulled away, putting a finger to Emily's lips as the brunette opened her mouth to protest.

"Em. It was never practice." That was all she could say? Alison cursed at herself. She had meant to apologise for everything, for allowing Emily to think she had never loved her, when in reality she was the only one she had ever loved. She opened her mouth to say more, but this time it was Emily who put a finger to her lips. They sat there like that for a couple of seconds, before Emily looked down pointedly at Alison's finger on her lips, and Alison moved her finger away to let Emily speak. Emily didn't move her finger away from Alison though, and Alison noticed that she hesitated for half a second, and then said

"I know. And I think that was why it hurt me so much. I knew you felt something for me, so I couldn't understand why you pushed me away like that". She said all of this whilst gazing down at the kitchen floor, but Alison still noticed the tears that filled her eyes. She moved Emily's finger from her lips.

"The second I said all that I hated myself for it. Em, I've never been so sorry for anything in my entire life. I know I broke your heart, and I broke my own heart because of that. I'm so sorry Em, I don't know if you can believe me and I can understand why you wouldn't. But I love you so mu-"

She wasn't able to finish before Emily's lips met her own again the brunette kissing her desperately. This time it was Alison who was too slow to react, and it was Emily who pulled away.

"I believe you. And Ali?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever hurt me again".

As their lips met once more, Alison realised with a shock that she should probably get used to not having power when it came to Emily. What surprised her the most, though, was that she realised that she _liked _it.


End file.
